1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an edge exposure apparatus, an edge exposure method, and a non-transitory computer storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In photolithography processing in manufacture of a semiconductor device, for example, resist coating treatment of applying a resist solution onto a semiconductor wafer (hereinafter, referred to as a “wafer”) as a substrate to form a resist film, edge exposure processing of selectively exposing an edge portion of the resist film, exposure processing of exposing the resist film, whose edge portion has been exposed, to a predetermined pattern, developing treatment of developing the exposed resist film and so on are performed in sequence to form a predetermined resist pattern on the wafer. A series of treatment and processing is performed by a substrate treatment system equipped with a plurality of various treatment and processing apparatuses that perform treatments and processing on the wafer and transfer mechanisms that transfer the wafer, and an exposure apparatus.
In the edge exposure, by applying light to the edge portion of the resist film with the wafer held on a spin chuck and rotating the spin chuck around a vertical axis, the wafer edge portion is exposed in a ring shape with a predetermined width. However, exposure of a rectangular pattern is performed in the exposure apparatus, so that a region where neither of the edge exposure nor the pattern exposure is performed exists at the edge portion of the wafer. For this reason, in the exposure apparatus, exposure processing so-called dummy shot is performed on the region where exposure is not performed.
However, performing the dummy shot not in use for actual products in the exposure apparatus means a reduction in throughput of the exposure apparatus. Therefore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H10-256121 suggests that the dummy shot is performed in an edge exposure apparatus. Specifically, in the edge exposure apparatus, an orientation flat or a notch of the wafer is detected and the position of the wafer is recognized and the position adjustment of the wafer is performed. Then, a light source is scanned in an X-direction and a Y-direction to thereby perform a rectangular dummy shot on the edge portion of the wafer W.